


Compromised

by esteefee



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Accidentally High, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/esteefee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all Rodney's fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compromised

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mischief5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischief5/gifts).



> For the [December Meme](http://esteefee.dreamwidth.org/tag/december+meme), in which Mischief requested something something John and Rodney being punch drunk goofy.

"This is all your fault," Sheppard said, trying to point at Rodney but going wide of the mark thanks to the loopy state of his brain. Unfortunately, Rodney was in no better state himself, as his latest, feeble effort at trying to force the door open could attest. He held the crystal up again but all he could think was, _Oooh, pretty_.

"It is not my fault," Rodney said. Fixing the oceanic venting system should have been child's play. How was he to know the build up of nitrous oxide produced by the marine sediments beneath Atlantis would be so, so...

"Not my fault," Rodney said again firmly. 

"Is so," John said, swaying back and forth like a crazed dandelion. A black dandelion in combat boots. "I was...and I had that whole...thing...and you made me come here instead. And how come Atlantis won't let us out, anyway?"

"We're compromised," Rodney said. "Radek will figure it out. And anyway, I knew about your thing, and I wanted to...okay, maybe it's a tiny little bit my fault." Rodney held up his fingers and tried to pinch them together, but forgot he was holding the crystal. The end poked him in the cheek and he dropped it onto the floor where it made a chiming sound.

"Ouch. And crap. You know, this is stupid. I always end up doing the dirtiest jobs in this city, working the longest hours, and what thanks do I get?"

"The thanks of a grateful galaxy?" Sheppard grinned at him.

"Well, yes. But I mean, there should be more!"

"You want prizes?"

"Yes! I want prizes. I want toys, I want candy, I want, I want..." He felt around on the floor, searching for the crystal, which was just out of reach. "I need that."

"No, you don't," Sheppard said. "You know what you need?" He pointed at Rodney and nodded but didn't continue.

"Please, tell me, oh great Oracle: what do I need?"

"Oh, hell no." Sheppard shook his head ponderously. "I know what that is. That's a trick question. Nancy used to do that to me all the time."

"Nancy? Who the hell is Nancy?"

"My ex-wife."

"You're comparing me to your ex-wife?" Rodney blinked. No, he'd heard that.

Sheppard rubbed his forehead. "Is this another trick question?"

"I guess all questions are trick questions to you, aren't they?" For some reason that made Rodney laugh.

"Now I know that one is," Sheppard said. "But I'll let it go if it will get me out of this conversation. Where were we?"

"You were telling me what I need." Rodney's face heated.

"Oh." Sheppard slid down onto the floor next to him and picked up the crystal. "I guess for me to be here instead of at the...thing."

"Sheppard." Rodney could hear the whine but didn't care.

"That's cool." Sheppard put the crystal on the floor and dropped his hand on Rodney's knee. "I'd rather be here, anyway."

"Liar."

"Nope."

"Really?"

"Yep." 

"Even if it's my fault we're stuck here getting high on nitrous fumes?"

"Funny, I don't feel as high anymore."

"Huh. Zelenka must have shunted the vents." Rodney grabbed the crystal and knelt next to the door console. This time it was the work of but a moment to slot it into the door, which opened with a whoosh.

"Well, there you go," Sheppard said.

"I guess you can go to your thing now," Rodney said. "Dr. Esposito will probably still be willing to let you take her."

"Nah. That's okay." Sheppard offered him a hand up. "I'll just tell her I got compromised." He gave Rodney a lopsided grin. 

Rodney smiled back and took his hand.

 

_End._


End file.
